Yokai Watch Mckrackens Revenge Chapter 1: Return of the watch
Once you start a new save file it will start this chapter, showing no watch in the loading screen Story Nate will wake up in his bed, he goes to school and then is the announcement of summer break, to impress katie he tries to catch a rare bug, he sees a rare bug, and it leads him to the crank-a-kai and he catches the bug, and he puts a coin in and out comes whisper, he then sees a rare bird but it turns out to be a yokai, which then the bug he got turned into a rhinoggin, and he defeats the yokai. Adams House After the start of the chapter nate wakes up his bed, the following dialouge starts Nate "Eeeehhhh, s-sooo tirreeeeddddd." Nate: "Urrgghh" *Nate stretches his arms* Nate: "Huh?" Nate: "I swear i just was in bbq" Nate: "Oooohhh, it was a dream" Nate has an exclamation above his head Nate: "Oh no!" Nate: "Im late for the last day of school" Nate: "I have to get there quick!" *Nate gets out of bed* It then tells you the instructions of how to move Nate then goes down to the second floor and talks to mom Mom: Nate, dont forget to write in your diary!" Mom: "Its your last day of school!" Nate "Alright, ill do it" It tells you the instructions of how to write in your diary You then grab your bug net and go outside of the house Springdale Once you go out of the house it shows you how to use the map and directs you to the school Once you get into the school your classmates greet you Bear: "Hey everybody" Eddie: "Hey, cant wait for the last day, i was up all night studying!" Nate: "Cool!" Nate: "I could say im excited too!" Nate: "I hope i impress katie!" Bear: "Ohhh, nate and his big crush" Eddie: "C'mon bear, everybody has a crush, even you!" Eddie: "Your crush is shelly."" Bear: "N-n-no it i-isnt.." Katie arrives Katie: "Hey guys, cant wait for the last day" Eddie: "Aww, so cute. Cant wait for the day ill be with he-" Eddie: "I didnt say anything! Gotta go, bye guys!" Eddie runs off to the school *The screen shifts its focus to bear and katie* Katie: "*Sigh* So average.." Katie: "You on the other hand nate" Katie: "You are the most non average person ever, ive never seen a boy as handsome as you!" *Nate then knocks his head up* Bear: "And thats how the rhino beetle infestation at my house happend!" Katie: "Wow bear, so cool!" Nate: "(Ah shoot, i was daydreaming)" Katie: "Well thats so cool, gotta go, we are almost late" Katie waves Katie runs off shortly followed by bear waving and running off Your next direction is to go in the school Springdale elementary Your directed to go to the second floor and then to the 5th desk in the room next to the stairs The screen goes black Once you go in the teacher says "Well, have a great summer break everyone" The class runs out off the room Your directed to go outside the school Springdale (Again) Then katie, bear and eddie come up to you Bear: Hey Nate, want to have a bug catching contest? Bear: Alright Eddie: This time in winning Katie: Catch 3 bugs nate! Once you catch three bugs you go to the group Eddie: And it looks like Eddie: Katie won with a rare rhino beetle Katie: Yes! Eddie: Bear in second with a normal rhino beetle Bear: Come on.. Eddie: Me in third with a rare cicada Eddie: And nate is last! Katie: Hehe. so average nate, always losing Nate: (I will show them, i will catch the rarest beetle ever in mt wildwood!) Mt wildwood You are directed to catch 3 bugs, you then need to go to the giant tree which shows a cutscene Nate: Theres.. nothing here. Nate: I guess i should put something in this vending machine.. *Nate puts a coin in* *A grey capsule falls out* *Nate opens it* *Whisper comes out* *Nate is suprised and the cutscene ends* Whisper: Aha! You freed m- Nate: What are you?! Whisper: An yo-kai Nate: Yo-what? Whisper: Yo-KAI, spirits of the dead! Whisper: For freeing me i will be your yo-kai butler Nate: Uh alright? Whisper gives you the yokai watch You are directed to go to the grass spot where an yokai is nearby Nate: I cant see anything Whisper: Use the lens Nate: Alright! Whisper: How did you know already? Nate: I just did.. You find a pandle Pandle: Hey! What are you doing Whisper: To show my student how to fight yokai Nate: Im no stu- Pandle: Well i will beat you to the ground! Nate: But i dont have a yokai Whisper: Thats rude to say to your yokai friend Nate: Huh what? Whisper: In your pockets! Nate: But its just dirt.. *Nate goes into his pockets and gets a yokai medal* *Nate inserts the medal into the watch* A cutscene starts showing a brave summing spiral Beetler then hops out and uses his soultimate and lands on the ground superhero style Beetler: THE STRONGEST OF BUGS Beetler: THE RIVAL OF RHINOGGIN Beetler: THE ONE, AND THE ONLY Beetler: BBBEEEEEETTTTTLLLLLEEEERRRR!!!! The cutscene ends *Whisper and nate have the water droplet thing* Whisper: I feel like you've used this before... Beetler: You called me my dear friend, nate Nate: Friend? Pandle: Enough chitchat! More fighting! Beetler: Hah! Lets dance! *An battle starts agianst pandle with beetler as your ally* *You are told how to battle* *You befriend beetler after the battle, level 2* Whisper: OHHHHHHH!!! Nate: OHHHHHHH!!! Whisper: I remember you! Nate: And me too! Nate: Remember that time you got me attacked by the evil doctor Whisper: Uh.. Pandle: That was a good fight you two! Pandle: Be my friend! Nate: O-okay! *You receive a level 4 pandle* Nate and whisper go home Nates house 2 You are directed to go outside Uptown Springdale Whisper: So nate, what do you think of getting jibanyan again? Nate: Maybe.. Whisper: Come on nate! Nate: Only because hes strong.. Whsiper: Wha-wha-wh-wh-WHAT?! Whisper: W-ell, jibanyan is probally at where he always is, the fish place! Nate: Alright You are directed to go to the fish place *You use the lens and find jibanyan, a cutscene starts) Jibanyan: Paws.. Jibanyan: Of... Jibanyan: FURY!!!!!! Jibanyan uses paws of fury on the truck Jibanyan: Nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya *Jibanyan gets knocked out well the truck goes flying* *The cutscene ends* Whisper: Good job! *Clap, clap* Jibanyan: Huh, i did it? Nate: Yeah, nice job Jibanyan: Yayyy! Huh, nate? Jibanyan: I remember!! *Jibanyan and nate hug* Jobanyan: Have my medal, again! *You get level 6 jibanyan*